It's All Coming Back To Me Now
by blackflame2005
Summary: song fiction....to the song Its All Coming Back To Me Now by Celine Dion


Hermione Granger put her coat on a rack and looked around. Some people were soaked from the rain, or freezing from the cold but she could recognize everyone. It was at the 10 Year Hogwarts reunion.

_There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed  
If I just listened to it  
Right outside the window  
There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all the tears turned to dust  
And I just knew my eyes were  
Drying up forever_

_  
_Hermione walked into the Great Hall and smiled at all her friends, "Hermione…" A voice said from behind her.

She spun around, "Yeah? Oh, it's you." She said as she saw who it was.

"We need to talk, and you know it." He said.

"No, I never want to remember what happened." She started walking away, but he followed.

_I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made_

"Stop it." Hermione said, knowing that they really did have to talk. But she had tried to erase all the memories between them; they almost were, until he said her name.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her in, their faces inches apart. Hermione looked away, anywhere but in his blue-gray eyes, and his pure blonde hair. She rubbed her eyes to keep from crying. Just thinking about the good times…And the bad ones brought tears to Hermione's eye.

_But when you touch me like this  
And you hold me like that  
I just have to admit  
That it's all coming back to me  
When I touch you like this  
And I hold you like that  
It's so hard to believe but  
It's all coming back to me  
(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)_

"Don't you remember Hermione? We were so in love…"

"We were young naïve and needed someone in our lives."

"Don't lie 'Mione. You know what happened is real. It's something that happened and no matter how hard you try, you will NEVER forget."

_There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things I'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than any laws allow  
Baby Baby_

_  
_Hermione backed away from him, "They were almost erased…Until…"

"Until what…" He said looking deep into her hazel eyes.

"Until I saw you." She turned around and headed up the stairs to an empty classroom, closing the door behind her.  
_If I kiss you like this  
And if you whisper like that  
It was lost long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you want me like this  
And if you need me like that  
It was dead long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
It's so hard to resist  
And it's all coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now  
But it's all coming back_

_  
_He rushed in after her, and opened the door. He walked towards her sitting on the window sill, "Don't run Hermione, I know, you know that we need to talk."

"But don't you remember we broke each others hearts." She said between sobs putting her head on the window.

He leaned against the window right in front of her, but giving her space to cry, "But then we got back together. We belong together. Destiny never fails."

"You cheated on me. And anyways, wouldn't I still love you if we were meant for each other."

"True love can wait."  
"You'll be waiting all your life." She said angrily looking up at him, but maybe even a little bit of guilt lying in her eyes around her smeared mascara. **'She's so beautiful.'** He thought putting some stray hairs behind her ear.

_There were those empty threats and hollow lies  
And whenever you tried to hurt me  
I just hurt you even worse  
And so much deeper_

_  
_"I can do that."

"Just move. I don't ever want to talk 'bout this again." She got up.

"But don't you remember? Our strolls, our midnight swims or midnight walks in the forest!"

"Stop living in the past, and move on." Hermione mumbled, trying to force the good times out of her mind.

_There were hours that just went on for days  
When alone at last we'd count up all the chances  
That were lost to us forever_

"Hermione no. I can't, I love you still, and will wait, even 'till the day I die I'll love you. No matter what happens… I love you."

"No…You can't. It's impossible." Hermione started crying again.

"Impossible is possible, that's why there's still possible in the word impossible."

"We're better off apart."

_But you were history with the slamming of the door  
And I made myself so strong again somehow  
And I never wasted any of my time on you since then_

"No we aren't. Just think about all the things we did. Laughing, playing, loving."

"Stop, just stop."

_But if I touch you like this  
And if you kiss me like that  
It was so long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you touch me like this  
And if I kiss you like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)_

_  
_"Hermione, talk about it. It'll never leave you. It will haunt you forever if you don't."

Hermione started taking deep breaths the finally said wiping her eyes, "I loved the times, I would do anything to relive them."

_There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things we'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than all your laws allow  
Baby, Baby, Baby_

She laughed for a second remembering all the crazy things they did and said. "Same, and we can. Hermione." He put his arm on hers.

She shook her head, "No we can't. What's done is done, I need to move on to…Better things. Without you in my life."

_When you touch me like this  
And when you hold me like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
Then we see what we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now_

"But did you forgive me? You know I'm so sorry, I would give everything I have back to change all the things I did."

"Y-Y-Yes I think did." Hermione said with an unsure voice.

_If you forgive me all this  
If I forgive you all that  
We forgive and forget  
And it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that_

_We see just what we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me_

_I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now_

"Will you think about it, and if you ever want to, we could get back together. Here's my number and address." He said starting to write it down.

"No. Don't write it down. I don't need it, I'm sorry. I just can't. You left me alone crying too many time."

"But Hermione…"

"I said I'm sorry. You can't change my mind…" She got up.

"You'll always know I'll love you." He said putting a hand on her hip and pulling her in for a kiss.

She kissed back but moved away quickly, "Please…" He wiped away her tears, "Draco…" She sniffed, "No…Malfoy. Stop. Good-bye, just move on. For your own good."

_(It's all coming back to me now)  
And when you kiss me like this  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
And when I touch you like that  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
If you do it like this  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
And if we,_

Hermione turned around and left, leaving Draco in tears this time.


End file.
